Making the Viper jealous
by rista07d
Summary: Randy becomes jealous when he sees Cody dancing, but is it enough to make him confess his feelings? Slash


Pairing: Randy/Cody (Candy) Yes Slash, so don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: Ok I only just started writing when I wrote this one and also my first language isn't English so please forgive me if there are any mistakes!

**CANDY**

Randy was sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. The whole roster had decided to go to this club and that's why he was here. Because if someone decided that the whole roster was going it really meant the whole roster, unless you had a very good excuse. He hadn't had one so now he was here.

Looking around over the dance floor his eyes fell upon the two babies of the roster. Cody Rhodes and Evan Bourne were the two youngest guys and considered the babies of the roster and because not everyone backstage could be trusted none other than Shawn Michaels had taken Evan under his wing when he had come to Raw and Randy himself had done the same with Cody.

But now Cody and Evan were dancing closely together and were obviously having fun, not paying any attention to the people around them. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't like Evan dancing that closely with Cody. As a matter of fact he didn't like anyone dancing that close to Cody.

Ever since Cody came to the WWE Randy had a big soft spot for the young Rhodes, although he would never say that out loud.

"You're staring again" came the voice of John Cena from besides him.

"What?" Randy asked.

"You were staring at him again" John said. "And don't try to deny it mister, because I know you better than that."

"I really don't know what you're talking about Cena" Randy said playing stupid.

"Randy didn't you listen? I said don't deny it. We both know you were staring at sweet little Cody" John said with a grin.

"Okay so maybe I was looking at him, but I was certainly not staring" Randy said before he took another swig of his drink.

"Whatever you say mister big scary Viper" John grinned.

"How many time do I have to tell you... Don't call me that" Randy grumbled.

"I'll stop if you admit you were staring at Cody" John said. He actually enjoyed teasing his best friend like this. He knew the younger man had feelings for the son of the American Dream, but was to stubborn to admit it or even do something about it. He also knew that Cody most likely felt the same, but was to shy to do anything about it. So John decided there and then to provoke a reaction from his friend. "So you don't mind if I go dance with Cody?"

Randy didn't like that idea at all, but still said, "Do whatever you want."

"Okay see you later" John said with a smirk and started to make his way to the dance floor. "Hey Evan can I steal Cody here from you?" he asked when he arrived at the two.

"Yeah sure" Evan said with a bright smile before leaving to find another dance partner.

"Hi John" Cody said smiling at him.

"Come on, let's dance and make a certain Viper jealous" John grinned.

"What?" Cody said a little shocked.

"I know you like him Cody and he likes you too, only he is a stubborn little bald head" John told him. "So let's make him jealous so he finally admits it."

"He likes me?" Cody asked surprised as his whole face lit up.

"Yep so let's make him act on those feelings" John said and pulled Cody to him. "Besides now I get to dance with a hot young man like you." Cody's whole face blushed bright red at those last words, which made John laugh. "Relax Cody I'm straight and happily married."

That calmed the younger man and he and John started dancing. Cody danced closer to John then he would ever do with a man besides Evan, but he knew that this could be the way get Randy Orton his long time crush. Of course the thought that John was completely straight also helped.

**CANDY**

Randy almost shook with anger. How dare John dance like that with Cody, Cody was his and his alone. John might be his best friend but at the moment Randy wanted to kill him and chop him in a thousand pieces.

He saw how John turned Cody around so Cody's back was pressed against John's front and John's hands were on the younger man's hips. Randy quickly put down his glass before he would break it as he tried to calm himself. He snapped however when he saw John whisper something in Cody's ear which made the younger man laugh, making his head fall back against Cena's shoulder.

Furious Randy pushed his way through the crowd and onto the dance floor. He didn't take his eyes of the dancing couple while pushing people aside without any excuse. He could feel his whole body tremble with rage when he finally made it to the couple. "Cena" he growled at his best friend making the couple stop and look at him.

"Orton" John answered with a cheesy grin. He pulled his hands from Cody's hips and wrapped them around Cody's waist. That however got another growl from his best friend and to hide his smile from Randy he hid his face in the crook of Cody's neck. But he could feel that Cody's body was tense.

"What do you think you're doing Cena?" Randy snarled, glaring daggers at the older man.

"Dancing with Cody" John answered simply.

"That's not what I meant Cena and you know it" Randy continued to snarl.

"Hey you didn't mind me dancing with Cody, so what are you complaining about now?" John said calm.

"That was more than just dancing" Randy growled.

"What do you think Cody, did we do more than dancing?" John asked the younger man in his arms.

"No we were just having fun, right John" Cody said calm, but his cheeks were bright red.

"Exactly, so I don't see what your problem is Randy" John said, but he sent his friend a teasing grin over Cody's shoulder.

Randy sighed, he knew he couldn't win this one so he changed strategy. "Cod can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure Randy" Cody said getting out of John's arms. The younger man followed Randy to one of the hallways of the club, which was empty at the moment. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked nervous.

"Do you always dance like that with men Cody?" Randy asked with a serious yet dangerous voice. "Letting guys touch you like that?"

"Well no, John and I were just having fun. Besides he's straight" Cody defended his actions.

"So you just dance with straight men that way then?" Randy continued to question.

"No of course not. I know John and we were just having fun, it's like a one time thing." Suddenly his and John's plan didn't look so good anymore.

"So if I would want to dance with you like that, would you say no?" Randy asked while walking around Cody, pressing his chest against the younger man's back. "You wouldn't want me to this?"

"Well..." Cody tried to answer, but he couldn't concentrate with Randy pressed against him. He couldn't even think clearly.

"Or maybe you like it when I do this" Randy whispered in his ear, while wrapping his arms around Cody's waist just like John had done earlier. "Do you like it when I do this Cody?"

Cody could only nod and let his head fall back against the older man's shoulder.

"Do you let anyone hold you like this, or just me?" Randy asked enjoying the fact that he had the younger man in his arms.

"Just you" Cody panted.

"So why did you let John hold you like this then?" Randy asked kissing Cody's neck lightly.

"Wanted to make you jealous" Cody confessed breathing heavily.

"Is that so?" Randy asked and Cody nodded. "Well it worked" Randy confessed making Cody's head shot up and turn to look at him. "You heard it right, the plan worked."

"Does that mean...?" Cody didn't even dare to ask.

Randy smiled at the confused expression on the younger man's face. "That I have feelings for you?" he helped the younger man, who nodded. "Yeah Codes I have feelings for you and I've had them for quite some time now."

Cody abruptly turned in the tattooed arms and pressed his lips against the ones belonging to the older man, while wrapping his arms around Randy's neck. Randy answered and deepened the kiss, getting a moan from Cody. He walked Cody backwards until the younger man's back hit the wall. He ran his tongue over Cody's lower lip asking for access which Cody happily gave and soon their tongues were battling for dominance what Randy won as Cody was more than happy to surrender.

Moving his hips against Cody's Randy could feel the clear bulge in the younger man's pants hitting the one in his own. He grabbed Cody's hips to move their hips in a steady rhythm, enjoying the moans he got from Cody.

Cody finally pulled his lips away from Randy's. "More... Randy... I want... more" he panted as Randy moved his lips to the younger man's neck. "Please... Randy I want... more."

That stopped Randy. Not because he didn't want more, but because he didn't want him first with Cody to be in a dirty hallway. "Let's go back to the hotel then" he said before pulling Cody with him to the nearest exit.

Neither of them saw John watching them leave with a smile on his face.

**FIN**

A/N: Ok so I had to change a few things to make it easier to read, but I hope you all enjoyed it and reviews are very welcome :)


End file.
